Dreams About The Past
by MorbidDollie
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku are all dead. Inu/Kag daughter, Setsuna and Mir/San daughter Rei team up to try and save their families. But can modern girls do it? Are they really willing to risk their every existance?
1. Dreams About The Past

All right, here's the deal, I wrote this, and it's the first chapter, but I want to know if it's any good. So, read it when you have the time, and tell me what you think, I reeaalllyyyyy want to know. Or I'll implode, and then explode, and you'll get icky Jackie guts in your hair. And that stuff never comes out! All right. So, here's the fic. *awaits bad comments* And I know the mood changes almost instantly....so...yeah. And if you find errors, well, tell me x_o;;;; I tend to write not to well at almost 3 in the morning... And spell check in word doesn't catch everything sometimes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dreams About The Past  
  
The faint smell of perfume was in the air. Setsuna smiled a bittersweet smile and looked up at the gorgeous full moon. Tonight was the third year anniversary of Kagome's death. She longed to be held by her mother just one last time. Her heart filled with regret she lowered her head and let a few tears leak out. Her father, Inu yasha died before her mother even knew she was pregnant. The tragic priestess, Kikyo, killed Inu yasha, then herself and trapped his soul in hell along with her own. Kagome was heart broken and alone in the world, for a while. Eight months later, she gave birth to a baby girl. She seemed normal, until they went home that night and she had little puppy ears, fangs, and sharp little claws. Kagome was happy to see Inu yasha's traits get carried onto her daughter.  
  
Things seemed normal, until this night, three years ago, when they had the fight. Kagome and Setsuna got in a fight about her going to a party that night, and Setsuna stormed off to her room, screaming to her mother how much she hated her. Kagome felt guilty and retired to her room for the evening. She awoke startled, the smell of smoke filled her lungs and she ran to Setsuna's room. The smoke seemed to be coming from there. Kagome opened the door, burning her hand on the door knob, and screamed at Setsuna to get out. Setsuna was huddled in a corner, cradling her burned palm. Kagome grabbed her and threw her out the door before the fire spread even more. Setsuna made it out, but Kagome ended up trapped, engulfed in the flames. Remembering the horrible night, Setsuna closed her eyes, in an attempt to clear her clouded mind.  
  
Things always seemed to be ripped from Setsuna, from her parents, to anything she seemingly loved. She wanted it back, all of it. Luckily, there still was one who understood her. Sango and Miroku's daughter, Rei.  
  
"You're showing weakness again, your father would hate for you to do that. Kagome wouldn't want you to dwell on this part of your past either." Rei told Setsuna in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
Setsuna wiped away her tears, "I guess your right, but you know... I just wish we could go back. You know? Like how my mom went back in time, and when she met my father..." Setsuna trailed off.  
  
Rei looks away, and up into the sky, letting the moon enchant her, she smiles and an idea finally hits her, "We can go back to the past! To the Bone-Eaters well! We can change the world! Stop all of this from happening!" She exclaimed jumping up and grabbing Setsuna's arm.  
  
"What do you mean? My mother's well..." Setsuna flicks her hair back and stares at the full moon, "Maybe you're right, good things always happen under a full moon."  
  
Rei raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? I think that the only reason your saying that is because you get your lil' doggie ears on full moons!" She replies tugging on Setsuna's ears.  
  
Setsuna's ear twitches with annoyance and pushes Rei over, "we'd better get packing, and I wanna get to the past by morning."  
  
Rei yawns and lies down closing her eyes, "Can't it wait a while? I'm so tired."  
  
Setsuna blinks a few times and shrugs, "I suppose, I just kind of wanted to get this all over with. I want to meet my father," she yawns with her eyes closing, "All I have is one little picture..." Her head tilts to the side, resting on Rei's and within minutes, they're fast asleep under the God tree.  
  
As the sun rises and hits Setsuna, soon her fathers charming qualities diminish and she looks like a fairly average girl yet again. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles. Standing up she yawns and stretches taking in a breath of fresh morning air. "Hey Rei, we need to get going, its already morning, I want to get a few things and then see if the well still works." She says while running a hand through her hair. She blinks a few times and realizes Rei is still fast asleep. Annoyed Setsuna kicks her in the side, "Get your ass up you lazy bum! We got work to do!!"  
  
Rei finally starts to wake up, and opens one listless eye to look at Setsuna, "Must you be so loud?" She stands up, brushing dirt off her skirt and stretches. "You're really cranky in the morning, anyone ever tell you that?" She says rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Setsuna glares at Rei, "How did I get stuck with you as a traveling buddy?!"  
  
"Easy," Rei replies, "I'm the only one who'll ever understand your demon like qualities!"  
  
Setsuna bops her on the head, "Your crazy, but your right. Let's get going, I'm hungry."  
  
Rei yawns some more, "Your always hungry, do you ever not eat?"  
  
Setsuna stops in her tracks, eyebrow twitching uncontrollably, "Ya know what? Find your own way out of the city!" She yelled running and leaping at top speed.  
  
"Wait! Setsuna! You can't just leave me like that! You know I don't know my way home from the park! Are you listening to me?!" Rei screams yelling after the demon child. "I'm telling Grandma!" Setsuna stops in her tracks and turns around sending death glares to Rei.  
  
"Don't you dare tell her about this! You know how she gets about me being out at night!!" Setsuna frantically bellowed, stomping around.  
  
"All right all right," Rei said teasingly," I won't tell, if you give me a ride home!" She smiled sweetly.  
  
"You're such a spoiled little brat..." Setsuna muttered letting Rei crawl onto her back. "You scream once, and I'll throw you into next month!" She threatened leaping from the ground in one graceful motion. "Ugh! Tubby, you're heavier than last week!"  
  
Rei hits her on the head, "Don't go there! Miss 'I didn't eat the cookies'!"  
  
Setsuna lightly steps on the roof of a building. "Hey, I didn't eat those cookies!"  
  
"Sure you didn't chubby!" Rei pokes Setsuna's stomach lightly laughing.  
  
"Blah, next time I go out late at night, make sure I leave you at home!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that you've gotten to the end of chapter one, GIMMIE A COMMENT!!!!! Please? I'll beg. No really I will. *crawls at readers feet* PLLLLEEAASSEEEEE give me a commeennnttt!! I'll luff you forever and ev...oh? You'll give me one!? Lovely! *floats away to dreamland*.......being sleep deprived makes me a little...woohhoooo...yeah... I think you should leave a comment and download the song "Porcelain" by Moby. Great song. Then go buy the CD, just because well, if I tell you to download songs, I don't want to get in trouble. So, buy the CD, like the song, be happy. 


	2. Mischievous Teens

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all the characters from it. I also don't own the song "Mickey", Toni Basil does. Oh, and also "Do You Really Want To Hurt Me" which is owned by Boy George And The Culture Club. And if I did own any of it, I would be very rich, and I'm not! I'm poor with a lot of free time!!! Oh, as a side note, I do own my characters Setsuna and Rei. Mine, mine mine. So, yup. Go download the song "Karma Police" by Radiohead. It's a good song. Then buy the CD, it's even better.  
  
Chapter Two - Mischievous Teens  
  
Rei rummaged through her pockets searching for her keys. "I can't seem to find it..." She said to Setsuna who was tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"You got us locked out?! What are we suppose to do! We need supplies if that damned well turns out to work!" Setsuna yelled become frustrated with the situation.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow, "Please, I have an extra key hidden..." She replied.  
  
Setsena looked surprised, "Really? Where is it?" Setsuna asked starting to lighten up.  
  
"Well, you see, that's the problem. I can't remember when I hide it." Rei said smiling innocently, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Oh my God..." Setsuna said more irritated than before. She slammed her head against their front door, shaking the door's frame and making a small key hit her on the head. Setsuna blinked a few times, "Yay! I found the key!" she said jumping around while unlocking the door.  
  
Rei shook her head as she entered. "What do you think we're going to need?" she said while searching for her old backpack.  
  
"I have no idea, just take whatever." Setsuna said grabbing a dirty green backpack.  
  
Rei glances at the clock that was hanging over the entrance to the kitchen, "Do you think we can even make it in Feudal Japan?" She asked turning to Setsuna  
  
Setsuna shrugged and put on her headphones and smiles mischievously. "Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really wanna make me cry?!" Setsuna started singing off key to Rei.  
  
"Oh my god..." Rei started laughing hysterically at the forth demon running around the apartment singing into a hair brush. "You're crazy! And I got a better song!" Rei screamed at Setsuna, who was putting a few CDs in their stereo.  
  
"What song is better than 'Do you really want to hurt me?' huh?!" Setsuna questioned Rei while she toyed with the stereo. Setsuna then starts laughing at the familiar beat of 'Mickey'. Rei grabbed the hair brush from Setsuna and started singing in a horrible high pitch voice.  
  
"Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand?! You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand! Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you, Mickey! Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey, don't break my heart, Mickey!!" Rei belted out Toni Basil, while Setsuna was rolling around on the floor crying from laughing so hard. Rei finally took pity on poor Setsuna and turned off the song and sat on the couch, still laughing.  
  
"Oh dear God! That was so much fun!" Setsuna said while crawling onto the couch from the floor.  
  
Rei looked inside her back pack, "I think I have everything I'll need for a few days."  
  
Setsuna yawned while tossing some hair out of her face. "Then let's take off, to grandma's house."  
  
"Don't you think we should change clothes? These ones are looking pretty beat up."  
  
Setsuna looks down at her dingy clothes and nods, "yeah, you're right, need to look decent or she'll start giving us money again. Saying how we need new clothes and food and junk."  
  
"That's the last thing we need to add to the bad karma list 'taking money from grandmother'." Rei said sarcastically  
  
Setsuna starts to take off her skirt a runs around the house looking for some clean jeans, while Rei looks for a dress.  
  
"Rei, did you take my jeans again?!" Setsuna raises an eyebrow while searching through drawers stuffed with clothes.  
  
"Eh? No, your jeans are like too big for me anyway." Rei says dismissing the question and slipping into the red blue dress she picked out.  
  
"Jeans just don't walk off by themselves!!" She yelled stomping off to the living room, looking through piles of clothes.  
  
"If they're yours Setsuna. they do." Rei says smirking.  
  
"What is THAT suppose to mean?!" Setsuna glares at Rei still searching. "I give up! I'll wear my school uniform!!!"  
  
"Your uniform? Is that the only thing you have that's clean?"  
  
"Well, my jeans were clean, but God knows where they are now!" Setsuna bellows from her room as she buttons her skirt and pulls her shirt over her head. "Done!" She smiles looking in the mirror.  
  
"You are so weird beyond reason. Now lets get going before we miss the bus, otherwise.it'll be a long walk."  
  
"Eh, screw the train, lets just. "leap" to Grandma's house."  
  
"You mean you're going to give me a ride that doesn't involve begging?!" Rei says becoming more excited.  
  
"Nah, you're going to carry all our stuff if and when we get to the feudal era."  
  
"I knew it was to good to be true. You're cruel and heartless; did I ever tell you that?" Rei asks in her whiniest voice.  
  
"Many a times dear, now lets head out." 


End file.
